User blog:DevlynDisquise/General Hospital Recap week of 8/16/13
Greetings and Salutations fellow GH fans! Here is my recap for the week of 8/16/13. I have a feeling Dr. O. is vicariously living through Britt and her pregnancy. I think Dr.O tried to keep Faison by giving him a kid that was not his so he would love her. Perhaps Dr O. is planning to get it right with Britt. Dr. Lisa Westbourne also has a wonderful vernacular. I adore female villains who know how to get the suds moving. Derrick Wells(Dejulian) is gorgeous I think he will make wonderful competition for Sonny. I love the charm and mrystery that emanates off Dejulian. I found Dejuian's behaviour peculiar when dealing with Dante. He did a good job making Ava seem foolish. If Dejulin was my brother I would have a plan in place just in case betrayal comes into play. If morgan loved Kiki he would have told her the truth from the get go. Kiki's heart is broken when she should be celebrating but everyone around her but Michael chose to lie to her. That will be something KiKi and Silas have in common when its time to build their relationship. Hearing the Balkin's name gave me chills. Helena poisoned Luke and Balkin poisoned Sean. I am digging the history and revisiting the Loving murders, if you have not read up on the Loving Murders I suggest you do so, you will enjoy the story. Luke and Holly are work so well together. I hope Dr. O is faking about Roberts death. Luke will not always be able to hold Holly back if Robert is indeed dead. Dr. O giving Helena props made me chuckle. I almost want to see Patrick and Britt raise the baby before the big reveal. Just because Sabrina won the round doesn't mean she has to win the war.Sabrina is a busy body I think all her nosing around in Britts business is comparable to Britts miss deeds and thats bad business. On the other hand I could not imagine having to tell someone being a woman the baby is not mine. I guess I can imagine being happy once my mans baby arrives?? Think about it for one second: your man would be responsible for nighttime feedings and you get all the fun stuff. Thankfully all that is just a thought for most of us. I am glad Emma has Sabrina,that is one of the only things I like about Sabrina is her relationship with Emma. If Britt is Anna and Dukes I can't wait to see family bonding. Anna and Dante grilling britt was intense Anna is not playing games. I wonder if Britt is going to help bring her mum to justice.LuLu was a bit insensitive of Maxis feelings when "staking claim" to Maxi's baby. Maxi and LuLu's performance makes me wonder what it is like to be a surrogate, or to be the one needing a surrogate. The emotional toll on both sides is causing me anxiety just thinking about it. Kevin could have done a better job explaining and reassuring Lucy why it seems he is always with a patient. If she would jibber jabber and walk they might have been on time..until doc said the V word..Leave it to lucy to not want to be rude. Karma came knocking was when she ended up interrupting Felica and Mac's surprise party. I think the sound may have not been in sync on my PC when Maxi was serenading Felicia and Mac. Sounded like Maxi may have a voice but does not know how to use it yet. Dante and Lulu's duet made me giggle. I bet if you could ask Olivia when Dante was little he had a stand up routine he would practice in the mirror!! All joking aside it was nice seeing Felicia and Mac so happy. Duke and maxi shared the screen well positively adore him, and his etique. I thought Anna had a tolerance to being drugged but it turns out Dr. O is suffering an unintended consequence of her experiments on live subjects I did not expect Richard Simmons to crash the wedding. His overly flamboyant antics were thru the roof, but he was entertaining nonetheless and I am glad he redeemed himself. Sonny and Olivia have so much chemistry. She is so fricken loyal if you look up the word loyal you will see Olivia's face. Connie hearing Olivia declare she made a mistake leaving may be the straw that bring the altars back. I for one hope Connie goes full on psycho and leaves the canvas with a bang!! Thank you for reading!! Please feel free to leave your thoughts, ideas and comments. Have a wonderful week and a delightful tomorrow. Category:Blog posts